


Oliver and Felicity at Lyla and Diggle wedding

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For WEEK EIGHTEEN of the Arrow Summer Rewatch<br/></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A take and adaptation of 3x17 scene: Oliver and Felicity at Diggle and Lyla’s wedding.</i></p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver and Felicity at Lyla and Diggle wedding

He was early. It was a first, like a kind of personal victory and a sign of respect for the man he that was like a brother to him. That’s why being greeted by a “Your late” surprised him.

It was also his first at being best man; he didn’t know about the photo session before the wedding ceremony. “We’ll photoshop you in.”

Maybe, but if Diggle wasn’t all that upset, Oliver was for he really wanted to be there every step of the way and he was going to tell the groom just that when Felicity walked in.

Things between them were left in a very bad place but he couldn’t help being drawn to her like a magnet.

He saw her little nod of appreciation he was unable to react. She was so beautiful, like a dream figure from his imagination, not quite real. Ray was the reminder that all of it was very real and that that secret little dream of his was just adding to the swirl of pain he found himself on these days.

Ray was a good guy, a pure heart. He would take good care of her he would keep her happy and far from darkness.

But he still had to convince his heart of what his brain had determined. His heart longed for her to be there at the altar with him.

Never in his life had he wished for this for himself except now, with her. She was focused on Lyla and Diggle so he could watch her without being caught by anyone. It pained him but the dream, the wish, the longing was too powerful for him to grab hold, for him to control, for him to stop it.

Not even the knowledge that he was being a terrible best man, not only he was late but he didn’t hear any part of the ceremony, was able to help stop himself. He kept seeing himself with Felicity by his side in front of the priest. Not this one, not Ray, but a priest; they would be married and start a life together in a house they picked together, kids… his heart just shrank so bad in his chest had to struggle with his lungs to take a breath.

As the ceremony was over he woke up from his daydream; he had made a decision. After their last talk and with Ray’s presence at the wedding as her plus one he gathered she agreed with it. His daydream was only an unattainable dream that only brought pain.

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

She had caught the bouquet; the sight of her lost in its aroma was too alluring for him to resist. He didn’t know much about wedding ceremonies but he knew about the ancient superstition, current in all single women, that if you caught the bride’s bouquet you would be the next one getting married.

“I kind of caught the bouquet.”

He didn’t want to address that. A wedding between Felicity and Ray was the last thing he would like to even conjecture about.

“Are you happy? With Ray?”

She looked to Ray talking and smiling with Diggle and Lyla.

“Yes. He loves me.”

In Oliver’s internal struggle to both keep her close and keep her emotionally at bay he fail to notice Felicity not stating what was the usual phrasing “I love him.” He failed to realize she was just settling for second best.

“Good. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

She wasn’t happy she was content, comfortable. Ray was nice to her, he took care of her, he was attentive and he wanted her to be a part of his life. It wasn’t the love she craved for all her life, with time she would educate herself in to some form of deeper love for Ray, but now it was a comfortable arrangement with someone that made her feel wanted and needed.

There was no point in telling Oliver this. She had struggle with his decision for months. She had her hopes up with the knowledge that he loved her only to see him crush them along with her already bleeding heart. She would take all pain, all suffering, she would fight the Devil himself for him and she would gladly do it but she couldn’t fight Oliver himself and his mind was made up.

Her phone pinged right then. The Arrow had attacked and killed that every evening. Team Arrow exchange looks of shock between themselves. Oliver had been at the wedding all afternoon and evening, clearly it wasn’t The Arrow.

Oliver was being step up.

“It’s the League. Ra’s is turning the city against me.”


End file.
